Mute x Alliance
by PhonicNekoSymphony
Summary: Would you steal to gain something of great value? Could you kill to save someone? If you hesitated to answer, you're sane, unlike us. We all gathered together for one purpose. Our existence has the world leaning on our shoulders. Who are we? We're just a group of deadly vigilantes. We promise you, our targets never escape... (Lots of swearing and POSSIBLE lemon if wanted)
1. LivingXLife

{Mute x Alliance}

 _Would you steal to gain something of great value? Could you kill to save someone? If you hesitated to answer, you're sane, unlike us. We all gathered together for one purpose. Our existence has the world leaning on our shoulders. Who are we? We're just a group of deadly vigilantes. We promise you, our targets never escape..._

*~Characters/Classes~*

Elsword: Rune Slayer (I was going to use Infinity Sword but… Meh)

Aisha: Void Princess (Dimension Witch didn't fit and I hate using Elemental Master in stories. She's in too many!)

Rena: Wind Sneaker (I don't like writing a personality for Night Watcher and I found Grand Archer unfitting)

Raven: Veteran Commander (I was going to use Reckless Fist, but he'll fit better in my other story)

Add: Diabolic Esper (PERFECT FIT FOR HIS ROLE)

Ara: Asura (ANOTHER PERFECT FIT)

Elesis: Crimson Avenger (THIRD PERFECT FIT PLUS SHE IS BAE)

Chung: Tactical Trooper (Couldn't help it, he's too cute!)

Eve: Code Battle Seraph (I thought Nemesis would fit better, but this is for comedic affect)

Lu: Chiliarch (Her design fits)

Ciel: Dreadlord (FOURTH PERFECT FIT FOR HIS ROLE)

 **A/N: I would like to thank the following writers:**

 **WolfenVaHeron**

 **DigiDawg2**

 **Konjiki No Yami**

 **All three of these writers have given me great inspiration to write this story and NO, I do not plan on copying their story plots. Their stories merely helped me to put together the summary (considering I suck at writing summaries LOL). The main couple is Aisha x Elsword, but the others put dramatic affect into the story. Anywho, ENJOY.**

 _*~Chapter 01: LivingxLife~*_

' _I refuse to believe in fairy tales. Why? It's because Prince Charming is full of shit. I don't need to depend on anyone, especially a boy. I can handle myself.'_

 **{Void Princess}**

To all the people who enjoy high school:

I want whatever it is that you're smoking.

Being a second year in Velder Academy wasn't the funniest thing. School really does suck ass, and I know you've said this _MANY TIMES_ in _your_ life. Don't act like you haven't. Being a sugar queen isn't cute, as a matter of fact, it's annoying. I bet some of you are like, " _why hate school so much? She's so salty._ " I have many reasons to back up my statement.

One, other students are so damn annoying! Always in my way talking about stuff no one else could care about. Not even a highly advanced super computer made by one hundred of Elrios' smartest men could count the amount of fucks I don't give. Not the mention the school _cliques_. God, those ' _popular kids_ ' could drop dead right in front of me and I would just step over their corpse and keep on walking.

Two, people here are either extremely weak, or insanely strong. Our school, Velder Academy, uses a ranking system from D to Triple S like all other academies do. I, being a B rank, was pretty much a bit above average. Yet, I was almost always sparring against the lower ranks. It was _pathetic_ to watch them drop after _at_ **least six** good hits. Even though I've seen some higher ranking matches, I bet I could beat an S rank if I really tried.

Three, people hate me. No one gave a damn about me, so the feelings were mutual. I was one of the few students here who actually stood up against the popular cliques, who often bullied students of lower ranks. I, deciding I have nothing better to do, decide to beat the asses of the bullies. I never got in trouble for it, since most of the teachers let me call it 'self-defense' due to me protecting others. I enjoyed beating the bullies to a pulp; it's a great stress reliever. You should try it sometime, I recommend it! It's a lot of fun!

Anyways, I was out casted due to people being afraid of me or hating me for my looks. I gained lots of attention from boys who wanted nothing more than to get into my pants. This Void Princess uniform wasn't my idea. It was my perverted familiar's idea.

Oh, speak of the demon and he shall appear.

"Aisha, gimme a bite!"

"Screw off."

"Wah! You're so mean!"

Angkor, my chibi (fat and annoying) bat familiar, sat on my shoulder, nudging my cheek with his wing as he whimpered.

"Come on Aisha, at least gimme a piece of ham off the sandwich!" Angkor pouted and bounced on my shoulder. "I gave you power and I can't even get a bite of a sandwich?!"

I stood up and he rolled off my shoulder. I scowled and stuffed the sandwich into his mouth, he gaged a bit and I crossed my arms.

"Just take the damn sandwich." I huffed as I sat back down, nibbling on a rice ball. Angkor seemed to dismiss the memory of me stuffing the sandwich into his mouth, considering how happily he chewed. I lay back in my secret spot, my back against the fence of the roof. I looked down at the sparring class that were outside, laughing slightly as a girl tripped flat on her face when she tried to jump a hurdle. Angkor swallowed the sandwich after chewing and then looked down with me. The bat was about to speak, but then I heard someone scream followed by laughter. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my staff before opening the door.

"Aisha, where are you going?" Angkor seemed confused as he followed me down the stairs. I swung my staff over my shoulder as I smirked.

"I'm gonna go beat some ass of some bullies."

* * *

 **{Void Princess II}**

"Stand still bitch!"

"Let me go!"

I came across the scene only to see the usual dumbass and his slut. Banthus, a low rank bully of D rank and his friends with benefits, Chloe (I'm pretty sure she's slept with any desperate guy in the school) was a C rank partner of his. Both were occasional victims to my staff, I'm surprised I haven't 'accidently' killed them yet.

Maybe I'll just end both their pathetic lives now.

Wait, who is that?

I looked down at the girl who was having her hair in a death grip from Chloe. Wait, she's in my Alchemy class. Her name was… Echo! She was the one girl studying to become an Alchemist under Professor Grail's wing.

Shit, saving her might come in handy. Maybe I can ask her to talk Grail into giving me a free A plus.

"Oi, let her go." I stated, Angkor turning himself invisible for the time being. He knew I had this fight in the bag. Chloe threw Echo into the lockers and smirked.

"I knew you'd come, bitch." Chloe clicked her tongue and I yawned. "I yelled so much now my throat hurts."

"I bet your knees do too." I raised an eyebrow in amusement and Chloe growled.

That got to her.

"Get her!" Chloe stomped a foot and Banthus came running at me.

"Who do you think you are?!" Banthus smirked as he raised his blade over his head. With all his strength, he slammed his broadsword towards me, but I blocked it with my staff. I smirked as he stood amazed, trying to push more force on his sword.

"I think your ranks fit you both!" I laughed a bit as Chloe sent a glare my way. "D for Dumbass and C for Cun-!"

"Shut your mouth!" Chloe ran at me, but I teleported back and raised a hand, ready to end this.

" **Plasma Cutter!"**

* * *

{No POV}

An explosion was heard loud and clear throughout Velder City, yet, everyone knew it came from the Academy. Everyone assume Aisha, the city's nightmare, had been the cause.

A boy had lifted his head from the lake, blinking as water dripped from the tips of his crimson hair. He stepped away from the lake, using his black top to dry off his hair slightly. He whistled in amusement as he saw five lasers shoot into the sky and stop after a while. His red eyes held a hint of excitement as he laughed.

"She's at it again and I missed it." The boy joked, grabbing his sword and scrubbing the blood off his arm. He stepped over a corpse, dragging his sword across the ground. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

The boy disappeared into the forest, hurrying before lunch period ended too soon. After all, he couldn't be late for fifth period…

* * *

 **End! God, this is going to be such a long story…**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! I don't have much to say except I'll update ASAP I promise.**

 **Don't forget to R &R, it helps me out more than you think with updates when I get good reviews!**

 **I need to make the chapters longer huh...? LOL**


	2. DestinyxDarkness

*~Mute x Alliance~*

 **So! I'm actually pretty proud of how this story is turning out! I love writing in the Elsword department, it gets my blood boiling!**

… **That came off too strong huh? Meh, thanks for following or favorite my story! Thanks Sena for you review LOL!**

 **Whatever! Enjoy Chapter 02!**

 _*~Chapter 02: DestinyxDarkness~*_

 **{Void Princess}**

"Ouch! Watch where you're dabbing that stuff!"

I hissed as our school nurse, Ariel, dabbed (more like SCRAPED) rubbing alcohol on my minor wounds from my Plasma Cutter. She apologized for probably the tenth time since I was here.

"Aisha you're so reckless." Ariel sighed as she wrapped bandages around my wrist. "You fired those lasers with so much force that you could have burned your cute little hands."

"They deserved it!" I huffed my bangs out of my face. "Idiots never learn unless you beat their faces in."

"Violence doesn't always solve everything Aisha." Ariel quipped. "However, I know you won't change your ways. You are your own person with your own personality."

"Can I go now? I don't need pointless therapy from the school nurse." I groaned, standing up from the office bed as she finished the last bandage wrap. She sighed as I walked out, not even bothering to thank her.

Yet, I didn't notice the piteous look on Ariel's face as I slammed the doors open and left. "That girl is so much trouble. Now that I think about it, does she have friends? Being a magician of darkness seems so… lonely."

* * *

 **{Void Princess II}**

I always did hate Ariel, prying into my business and shit. If she wanted to know everyone's lives, she should have just became a damn therapist. She'll learn her place one day, I'm sure of it. I stopped in the middle of the hall, feeling the eyes of my fellow "female school peers" watching my every move with looks of hate and disgust. I smirked to myself as I listened to their whispers.

"She's such a slut, look at her clothes."

 _It's a price I have to pay for power…_

"Dark mages are nothing but chaotic tyrants."

 _I'm not evil, prove it to me…_

"That girl thinks she's hot stuff, she needs to get her head out of her ass."

 _I'm not as strong as you make me out to be…_

"She could die in a ditch for all I care."

 _I can't die yet, I have something I need to do…_

"I hear she talks to ghosts and demons."

 _I only have Ankgor, I'm lonely…_

"She's probably plotting our deaths!"

 _I don't hate the world that much…_

 _Why do these words continually hurt me?_

 _Constantly, I want to cry, yet no tears will spill._

 _Is it because I don't want to look weak in front of others?_

I turned on my heels and stepped to my locker, ignoring the words being exchanged between the females right in front of my face. Yet, all that came to a complete stop as I heard a loud crowd of girls squeal. It was so LOUD and SCREECHY that it startled me to the point where I had fallen over and dropped my books. I huffed and picked them up, already knowing all too well that the most obnoxious persona to ever walk upon Elrios' grounds was coming down the hallway.

Probably to talk to me.

"You're so hot!"

"Please take my boxed lunch!"

"I made cookies for you, please accept them! I put lots of love into them!"

The girls practically had hearts in their eyes and drooled. There, in the center of the huddle of his annoying fangirls, stood one of my many nightmares in the form of a red headed human.

Before I could even get a chance to walk away (I think ESCAPE is a better word to be honest), two hands slammed against the lockers beside my head. I pressed my back against the lockers, my purple eyes meeting a pair of crimson ones.

"Trying to get away, Little Usagi? (1)" The red head gave me a wink and a charming (ugly as hell) smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away.

"What do you want from me, Cherry boy? (2)" I scoffed, putting my books away. He scowled at his nickname and was about to start arguing with me (like usual), but a fangirl of his spoke up from the back of the crowd.

"Show respect to Elsword, you stupid demon!" She yelled out, hands on her hips. Elsword, the most annoying brat on the planet, raised a hand to shut her up. I tried not to tear up at her words.

 _I'm always being misunderstood!_

 _Why can't anyone see the real me DAMMIT!?_

"Take your slaves somewhere else." I waved a hand at him as if he were an insect. "I refuse to speak with you anymore."

"Aisha, I need to tell you something though." Elsword reached for my hand as he pursued me, but I had just about enough of his stupid shit.

"Leave me alone Elsword!" I screamed, turning to him angrily. "Don't you get it!? I just wanna be alone, like I'm destined to be!"

I didn't mean for that last part to slip, but it did. I just wanted to cry, I literally couldn't hold my tears anymore. I ran in the opposite direction, holding my tears as much as I could. Yet, when I made it outside, tears were streaming down my face. For some reason…

 _I want Elsword to come to me and hug me…_

 _Tell me it's all going to be okay…_

 _That… He'd be my friend now…_

 _That I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore…_

 _That HE would be there._

 _I just wanted to talk to someone and let it off my chest._

 _Elsword… Seemed like that kind of guy._

Yet, no matter how much I screamed or pleased, no one would ever hear me cry out. I would be alone forever… Destined to be alone forever consumed by darkness and power.

"… **That's the fate of a Demon Contract…"**

* * *

 **{Void Princes III}  
**

I sat outside, skipping my last period of the day, which was Alchemy. I wasn't feeling school at all anymore and considering it was Friday, all the more reason. I cared even less. I groaned as I rested on my side, giving a bored yawn as I sat under a tree. Angkor was asleep in my bag, snoring softly. I had wanted to draw on his face just for the hell of it, but I didn't want to have to clean him up afterwards.

"Aisha-san?"

I looked up from my lap to see Echo smiling down at me. She sat beside me without asking, but I didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a while until she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit irritated. I wanted a laugh too. Hell, I DESERVED a laugh.

"You're just so cool." She responded softly. "The way you took care of those bullies, I mean."

"No problem."

We sat in silence for a while again until she broke it… AGAIN.

"Aisha-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, fire away."

Echo hesitated before speaking. "Is being a dark mage hard?"

"Not at all." I tried my best to wear a fake smile. "The power you gain is fascinating."

"What do you use that power for?" Echo tilted her head as she pulled a lollipop from her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

I was getting hella sick of her parade of questions. "I use it for myself."

Echo stared at me in awe. "Don't you have someone to protect with cool powers like yours?"

* * *

"…"

" _Aisha, I'm sorry…"_

" _No, don't you dare say that!"_

"…" _the person whispered softly, the girl's purple eyes getting wide._

" _N-Noooooooooooo!"_

* * *

"I don't need to protect anyone." I sighed and then looked down to Echo, who gave a concerned look for me. "But, if you want me to kid, I can protect you. You know, from the bullies and shit."

"Really?!" Echo smiled wide and I nodded. "Thank you very much, Aisha-san!"

I nodded once more and ruffled her hair. Maybe… I could finally make a friend.

I tried to ignore the bad vibes in the winds...

 **END!**

 **Thanks for reading my second chapter! Third chapter is already in the works so it should be out soon!**

 **Hmmm… I'm thinking I should update this story three chapters a month starting on June.**

 **Meh, I dunno yet. Next chapter is intense though!**

 **Anywho! I hope you enjoyed R &R**

 ***REVIEW FEEDBACK***

 ***PokemonSky1999: Sena, I love you soooooooo much LOL. I'm glad you love my stuff!**


End file.
